1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the synthesis of 2,5-dideoxystreptamine monocarbamates, said compounds being useful in the total synthesis of aminoglycosides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. Tetsuo Suami et al, J. Org. Chem., 40, 547 (1975) describe the synthesis of four position isomers of dideoxystreptamine.
B. R. T. Testa et al, The Journal of Antibiotics 27, 971 (1974), describe the fermentation of aminoglycosides possessing a 2,5-dideoxystreptamine moiety when 2,5-dideoxystreptamine was added to the fermentation media as a precursor.
C. The kanamycins are known antibiotics described in Merck Index, 8th ed., pp. 597-598. Kanamycin A is a compound having the formula ##STR1##
The 5-deoxyaminoglycosides are a known class of antibiotics, having been prepared by fermentation with the use of a precursor. See, for example R. T. Testa et al., "Mutamicins; Biosynthetically Created New Sisomicin Analogues", Journal of Antibiotics, XXVII, 917-921 (1974).